


Out of Reach

by sukeb



Series: Drabble Ahoy~ [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Uncomplete
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takkan tergapai, takkan tergenggam. Tak hanya kekuatan tapi juga kemampuan. Perempuan itu hanya bisa ia kagumi dari jauh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite. Saya numpang pinjam dan cerita tidak diselesaikan karena berebeda dgn canon. (Entri ini dibuat sebelum chapter pertemuan pertama Kenpachi Yachiru dengan Kenpachi Zaraki)

Langit merah. Bau anyir di udara. Lusinan tubuh bersimbah darah, tergeletak mati. Sesekali gemeresak terdengar. Sayup-sayup dari bawah pohon harunire besar di tepi sawah. Seorang bocah laki-laki duduk tak tenang di antara timbunan daunnya. Rambutnya hitam dan berpakaian lusuh. Matanya membelalak, menatap ngeri ladang pembantaian di depan.

Tak satupun dari kawanan perampok yang ia kenal masih bertahan hidup. Si Botak Bengis yang paling kuat di antara mereka pun telah terbantai. Tubuh terbelah menjadi dua bagian, atas dan bawah. Sama seperti tiga puluh sembilan yang lain.

Pembunuh keempat puluh orang itu hanyalah satu orang saja. Sosok berkimono hitam yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Shinigami bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai.

Ia datang mendekat. Si bocah laki-laki ingin berlari tapi luka sabetan pedang di kedua kakinya menghalangi. Kemudian hanya bisa menunggu nyawanya dihabisi.

"Berdiri," dan pedang yang sama untuk menebas puluhan orang tadi diacungkan pada lehernya.

Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada bilah pedang itu. Sampai kemudian wajahnya sejajar dengan sang shinigami.

Ia perempuan. Percikan darah mengotori wajah lembutnya dan lebih banyak lagi di shihakushou yang ia pakai. Matanya tajam menatap balik. Bibir kemerahannya bergerak-gerak, menuturkan kalimat, "Berpura-pura mati sekali lagi, kau akan kuhabisi."

Si anak laki-laki tak sanggup membalas.

"Kau cukup tangguh untuk tidak mati di tanganku," puji perempuan itu tanpa lengkungan senyum. Pedang masih teracung dan perintah dilanjutkan. "Karena itu, kuburkan mereka semua. Aku tak ingin membiarkan mereka tergeletak begitu saja dan jadi makanan gagak."

Mata si anak laki-laki terbelalak tak percaya. "K-kau ... tidak membunuhku?"

Pedang diturunkan lalu pertanyaan dijawab, "Meskipun kau menyerang dan berusaha membuatku terluka parah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Anak Muda. Yang kubutuhkan adalah seseorang untuk mengubur mayat mereka. Bukan seorang lagi untuk kuhabisi." Dengan ketenangan yang sama setapak-dua tapak shinigami itu mundur. Ia membalikkan badan dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kuburkan mereka lalu kembalilah ke--"

"Tunggu!" cegah si bocah laki-laki. "Tunggu! Kau Kenpachi 'kan? Kenpachi, shinigami terkuat itu 'kan?"

Tak ayal pertanyaan itu membuat shinigami perempuan memalingkan wajah. "Ya, aku Kenpachi itu. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama depanku."

"Yachiru. Itu namaku. Dan kau, siapa namamu?"

"Aku tak punya nama."


End file.
